


Sorry I’m protective over the things I love.

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold), Miss_Marigold



Series: unrelated luztoye drabbles [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: George Luz being a major dork, M/M, Minor Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: Everyone thinks it's always Joe starting the fights, but sometimes it's George.





	

“Luz, that guy had forty pounds on you, why the hell would you try and pick a fight with him?” Joe asked incredulously, wiping the blood off of his own knuckles, as  _ he’d _ been the one forced to actually finish the fight that George started.

 

“Sorry I’m protective over the things I love,” George muttered, crossing his arms across his chest with a huff.

 

The silence hung for a moment, as George realized just what he had said. “Shit, that wasn’t supposed to be how I told you, there was supposed to be dinner, and we were both going to be in a good mood, and I’m drunk, and now you’re pissed at me, and this isn’t right at all--” he ranted, until he was cut off by Joe’s lips pressing against his own in a hungry kiss.

 

“You’re a dumbass. But you’re  _ my _ dumbass, and I love you.” Joe murmured. “And you don’t need to fight people to try and defend my honor, really.” 

 

“He grabbed your ass!” George cried out. “And that ass is mine, not his, so yes, I did have to fight him.” His hands traveled down from Joe’s shoulders to firmly grip said ass. 

 

Joe rolled his eyes but allowed the groping to continue. At least, he allowed it until George started whispering.

 

“ _ My precious,  _ **_my precious_ ** .”

  
“Ok, nope, moment ruined, you’re the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you'd like to request, shoot me an ask over @luzlicious on tumblr.


End file.
